TrickorTreat
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Aaron takes Jack trick-or-treating and encounters a familiar face.


Trick-or-Treat

Betad by kisaitaluvr

By ROSSELLA1

NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. This takes place sometime in between Omnivore and Nameless, Faceless.

"Come on, Daddy! Let's go!" Jack cried. It was October 31st and since it happened to be Aaron's turn to have custody of Jack, Hotch had taken time off so that he could take Jack trick-or-treating.

"Just a minute!" Aaron called, pulling on his shoes. He latched his guns into their holsters (chances were he wouldn't need them but he always felt naked without them), stashed his cell phone in his pocket, and crossed the room to the four year old in the Spongebob costume, who was waiting near the door. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get started."

"Yay!' Jack squealed, and dashed out the door, Aaron trailing behind.

The two went up and down the whole street and when they were finished they still had two hours before curfew.

"Can we go just one more street, Daddy?" The four year old begged, "Please?"

"Okay," Aaron conceded, unable to say "no" to his son. "But if it gets too dark we head home!"

"Okay!" Jack skipped along and they turned the corner.

They went to one house after another and before they knew it, it was almost pitch black. Aaron wanted to turn around but after much prodding, he decided to let Jack go to one last house. They went up the walkway and rang the bell. After a moment the door opened, revealing a man holding a plate of granola bars.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Jack yelled, but neither the man nor Aaron moved. Then, assuming that the man wanted him to take the food himself, Jack leapt forward and took a bar.

" Jack, no!" Aaron grabbed Jack's arm and pushed him behind him and out of the way.

The man in front of him gave a small laugh, "Don't worry, Agent Hotchner. They're not poisoned; that would be a dead giveaway."

Hotch gave a small nod but still held Jack back. "George."

Foyet must have been stalking him for God knows how long; just waiting for the right time to make his move, no doubt gloating over the fact that he was less than fifteen minutes from the Unit Chief's home and Hotch still hadn't found him.

"Ewww!" Jack exclaimed from behind him. "Halloween's for candy not granola bars! Let's go, Daddy."

But neither Hotch nor Foyet were about to move. If Foyet went inside or went for his knife, then Hotch would have his phone or gun out in less than a second and if Hotch turned to go or reached for his phone or gun, Foyet would run for it or have a knife out before Hotch had time to get away.

"So… what do we do now?" Foyet asked. For the life of him, Hotch didn't know.

"Mister," Jack asked smiling sweetly, "Thank you, so much, but do you have any candy?" Foyet didn't acknowledge him, as he and Hotch continued their staring contest. "Hey, Mister?" Jack tried to go forward but Hotch held him back. "Mister, do you-"

"NO, I don't have any candy, kid!" Foyet growled.

"Y-you're mean!" Jack gasped, his lower lip trembling.

Aaron wanted to comfort him but he didn't dare to take his eyes off of Foyet. Suddenly, Jack gave a shout and momentarily broke free from his father's grip to rush forward, and kick Foyet in between the legs. The man doubled up, falling to the floor in pain.

"You little… I'm going to …" He groaned, but Aaron took advantage of the situation and after yanking Jack back again, drew his gun.

"STAY DOWN!" He shouted. Foyet moved his hand toward his pocket, and Hotch fired a bullet into the man's hand. "Jack," Aaron said, pulling his cell phone out, speed dialing Rossi's number, and handing the phone to his son, "I want you to tell Uncle Dave to send the police. Tell him it's the Reaper. He'll understand." As Jack did so, Foyet made one more attempt to rise but Aaron shot him in the knee.

Ten minutes later, a S.W.A.T team arrived, followed by the B.A.U. Foyet was loaded into a cop car and taken to a prison hospital.

"You guys okay?" Rossi asked, coming over to stand next to the Hotchners.

"I think so…" Aaron trailed off and looked down at Jack, hoping that the show of gun violence hadn't affected him too much.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack cried out gleefully.

"Hey, you okay, Buddy?" Dave squatted down to get on eye level with the four year old.

"Yup! Guess what, Uncle Dave?"

"What, kid?"

"Daddy saved me from the evil granola man! He's a super hero!"


End file.
